


Please Come Back

by SupercorpWarrior01



Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpWarrior01/pseuds/SupercorpWarrior01
Summary: Takes place in 5x52. What if instead of Jay & Amber coming to Lottie's rescue, it's May? What if while time is running out, May is willing to make a sacrifice? With everyone worried about May & Lottie, including Salene, the city is in chaos as people have to evacuate due to a virus. Here is my take on this what if scenario and what is running through Salene's as time is running out...
Relationships: May/Salene (The Tribe)
Kudos: 1





	Please Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "what if?" scenario and slightly canon divergence on the series finale of the show. Since S5 was the last Season sadly and viewers didn't get to see a possible May/Salene romantic arc explored any further, I wanted to explore from Salene's POV about her feelings for May and her fears about the possibility her former rival/friend might not make it back w/ Lottie on time. Fortunately their story arc is explored in Books 1 & 2 (which represents S6 & 7) after the show ended and May/Salene finally becomes canon in the 2nd book, "The Tribe: A New Dawn" by A.J. Penn (I made a reference to the 1st book, "The Tribe: A New World" by the same author at the end of this fic, which is left open-ended). I always thought May/Salene had potential on the show and I love the dynamic between them from "friends to enemies to friends to lovers" (which gives me major Supercorp vibes. Supercorp for S6 anyone? lol) and the journey they had (show/book wise). I loved that the show writers were tackling on the possibility of May/Salene in S5 along w/ the topic of sexuality as it was done in a subtle way but of course they couldn't go further w/ the story as I would like to have seen. That said, it made for a interesting, compelling story that held such potential...
> 
> Oh and I don't own the rights to any of the characters or the show as it belongs to their respective owners...

While everyone is on the boat, Amber is counting to see if everyone is on board only for panic to set in as she realized someone is missing...

"Oh my God. Where's Lottie?"

"What?", Ruby spoke out in confusion yet worry

"Lottie. She's missing. Oh no no no...", Amber explains in a hurry as she begins to panic as she wonders where the teen could be

"Is she...?", Jay trails off before he and Amber both jumped to the same conclusion

"At the mall", they said in unison

"My God, she's still at the Mall", Amber suspected

"Sorry but we have to head out soon. It's too risky", the owner of the boat spoke out

"We can't just leave her! She's just a minor", Ruby yelled out in fear and anger

"What do you want me to do? We're out of time!", the owner yells back impatiently without compassion

"Hey! We will wait. I don't care what you have to say about it. Do I make myself clear?", May defended as she stood her ground against the boat owner who tried to protest once more

"Do I make myself clear?", she said in a stern tone leaving no room for argument as he reluctantly complied

"Good. No one is being left behind. I'll be back. I'll go back to get Lottie. Don't worry", May immediately takes charge as everyone looks at her including Salene

"What?", Salene spoke out in a tone laced with worry

"You heard me, Salene. There's not enough time and please don't try to stop me. Besides I have enough making up to do...", she replies back as she looks at Salene and the rest of the Mallrats

"Let me do this", she pleaded as Salene looks conflicted and worried before nodding silently

"Please find Lottie. Please come back safe", the red-head spoke as May nodded

"Alright come on. You better make a move for it, May and make it fast", Lex commanded 

May took off running soon after as everyone watched. Salene watches her as her expression is filled with worry,   
concern, fear and another emotion she is not ready to acknowledge yet. Trudy and Ellie stand next to her and both   
lay a hand on her shoulder giving her comfort and reassurance. 

"She'll be back", Trudy whispered

"They both will", Ellie spoke in a soft tone

"I hope so", Salene whispers

"I'm so worried. Lottie is probably scared right now and she's all alone", Ruby spoke out as her fears are getting the best of her

"Hey look at me. She's a tough girl. She's also street-smart. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Besides May will make sure of it   
and they will both make it back safe", Slade offers words of reassurance to Ruby

"He's right. As much as we're all worried right now, all we can do is wait but do our best to think positive thoughts.   
We came this far", Jay chimed in

"Yes. We manage to get through danger and faced many obstacles before and came out of it stronger.   
We're in this together", Amber spoke as a Leader and gives her friends/found family courage and reassurance during this time

"As Jay and Slade have said, May will find Lottie and they will come back safe and sound", she continues on as she is mostly speaking out to ease Salene and Ruby's worries

"Like Lottie, May is street-smart and knows how to take care of herself. She has connections and knows her way   
around these streets of this city", she continued with conviction as Salene nodded before gaining confidence

"If anyone can do it, she can", Salene spoke

"That's right", Amber spoke as she stood before Salene and held her hand

"I had my reservations and doubts about May given our history and everything that's happened...but she's proven that she's one of us.  
She's a Mallrat. It doesn't erase the things she's done in the past...but I see she's genuine in her remorse and guilt and is making up for it", Amber spoke sincerely

"No one is perfect. Trust me...I would know", Trudy says regarding her past actions and mistakes

"Same here", Ebony added as she looks back in regret as well

Salene and Amber looks at them as the latter hold Trudy's hand while Salene nodded to Ebony in empathy and compassion.

"That's right. But that's what makes us human. We've all done things we regret and wish we could take back. Trust me I know.   
One of the things I regret is hurting you, Trudy", Amber says in regret and sorrow as she and Jay both lower their gazes at that. 

Jay then looks at his other ex, Ebony, who gazes back as they reach a silent understanding. Jay regrets hurting her the most. 

"What I mean to say is how sorry I am. I can't change the past. No one can. But all we can do is focus on the present.   
Learn from our actions and grow. Tomorrow is not promised to anyone. We don't know what can happen", Amber continues to speak regarding their current circumstances  
as everyone is moved by her hopeful speech

"The people we came to know, love and lost...they would want us to keep the dream alive and move forward", she thinks of everyone they lost but especially Bray and Dal

Jay thinks of his brother, Ved, while Lex thinks of Zandra, Taisan and Siva; Ebony thinks of her sisters while Jack thinks of his best friend, Dal.   
And Salene thinks of Ryan and Pride. Ryan is missing while Pride is gone forever. She hopes May and Lottie doesn't meet the same fate. 

"No, you must think positive", Salene thought

"Don't worry, Salene. May and Lottie will be back", Amber read her thoughts

"I know I just...I can't help but-", Salene spoke but before she could finish Amber finished her sentence

"Be worried. I know. And that's okay. Out of everyone here, you have always believed in May when everyone doubted her.   
What I'm trying to say is...don't doubt her now. Keep the faith alive and believe she'll make it back safely with Lottie", she does her best ease Salene's fears

Salene nodded as she then looks up at the sky and silently prays to God. 

"Please God, watch over May and Lottie. Please bring them back to us safe and sound", she silently prayed

Meanwhile, May made it back to the Mall and yells out for Lottie. 

"Lottie?! Lottie, where are you?"

"Lottie!", she continues to yell out for the girl as Lottie hears someone's voice from upstairs

"Or am I imagining things?", the teenage girl thought as she stays quiet and listens carefully to make sure

May continues to call out her name as she goes upstairs. Lottie knows she heard someone and quickly comes out of the closet. 

"I'm in here! Can you hear me?", she yells out

May overheard her voice and quickly took off to where the voice is coming from.

"Lottie?!"

"Right here!" 

May then found her in the bedroom and hugged her before speaking.

"Thank God! We got to get out of here. Let's go!"

They rushed out as time is ticking while the city is is chaos. Everyone is running as they prepare to evacuate. 

"Will we make it on time?", Lottie questioned 

"Don't worry, we will", May held her hand as they continue to run through the streets as everyone else runs

Meanwhile back on the boat, the owner speaks up. 

"I'm sorry but we're out of time. We can't wait any longer", he replied

"What? No, we can't leave", Salene says in worry as her eyes widen

"Please just wait a few more minutes. They'll be back soon", Ruby voiced her worries as well

"I'm sorry but my hands are tied. We have to leave now", he puts his foot down

Salene and Ruby look absolutely defeated and at a loss before the former spoke up. 

"No...", she trails off in a whisper before speaking louder "No but...May...she and Lottie are still out there"

"I'm sorry, Salene but you heard the guy. If we wait any longer, we could all die. We can't put everyone else   
on board in danger, especially the kids", Lex speaks out as he's thinking of Brady and Little Bray's safety

Salene closes her eyes painfully and sighs in defeat as she knows he's right. 

"I know", she whispers

"I'm sorry, Salene", Lex says again sincerely as everyone looks crestfallen

"Okay, we have to go now", he nodded to the owner as he prepares to untie the ropes

Salene silently prays once more.

"Please come back", she voices once more to herself and just as luck will have it, her prayers are finally answered as Trudy spoke up

"Oh my God. It's May and Lottie"

Salene quickly opens her eyes and looks up

"Hey wait for us!", May yells out as she and Lottie run 

"May!", Salene yells out in relief and elation with a bright smile

"Lottie!", Ruby yells out in joy as well

Both Salene and Ruby jumped off the boat and reached to May and Lottie as they quickly helped them on board.   
May and Lottie are back safe as everyone is relieved. 

"Alright let's go!", Lex yells out this time in relief as well as the owner started the boat as they finally set sail

"I'm so glad you're back. We were all so worried about you and May", Ruby expressed to Lottie

"I know. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?", Lottie says in a low tone

"No, of course not. Just relieved", Ruby says as she hugs her tightly

"Don't worry about me so much. I can take care of myself", the teen says part amusingly, part seriously

"Besides, May saved me", she says looking back at May in gratitude as Ruby does the same

"Thank you, May", Ruby says as she smiled at her with unshed tears

May nodded with a bashful expression and smiled back lightly. Salene couldn't keep her eyes off of her  
as her eyes glisten with unshed tears which May noticed as she turns to look at her. 

"Hey, what's the matter? Don't go all soft on me, Sal", the brunette with red highlights spoke in a joking manner to ease the tension before turning serious

"Hey look at me. I said I'll be back, didn't I?", May replied in a soft, encouraging tone

Salene nodded as she tries to hold the tears at bay. 

"I know I just...I was so worried about you and Lottie", she explains

May's expression softened and her eyes held understanding and concern. 

"I wasn't sure if you would make it back on time. I already lost so much and I couldn't bare it if..." Salene trails off as she couldn't finish her sentence.

She didn't need to as May's eyes widen slightly. Salene already lost Ryan and Pride. So for the red-head to hold the brunette in the same regard must mean something. 

"Does that mean she feels the same? Or maybe she meant it platonically?", May ponders to herself as she dares not to get her hopes up.

Whatever the case, regardless if Salene returns her feelings or not, she is grateful to have a friend like Salene and to know she cares.   
She puts her own feelings for the red-head aside and focuses on being there for her to ease her worries. 

"You haven't lost me. I promised I would come back with Lottie. And I intended to keep that promise. I know you already   
lost so much...and I know tomorrow is not promised to anyone. But if God allows me to, I hope to still be here for as long  
as possible. I hope to still be in your life...as a friend...if you still want that", May spoke sincerely with a shred of hope yet her eyes held a trace of uncertainty

Salene looks at her silently. She looks at May clearly and examines her feelings for her friend. For a while she was conflicted, unsure and confused.   
She's been in denial. Deep down she always known but was too scared to acknowledge it. Actually she's still scared. These feelings have been building  
for a while, weeks, months...actually if she is honest the connection has been there all along only she didn't realize it. They've been friends, rivals, friends again  
and now...now they are something more...except the words remain unspoken on her part. 

May has been honest and brave to put herself out there but she hasn't. She didn't want to acknowledge it or the feelings May has awakened in her   
due to fear. So she pushed her away, covered up with excuses and drink her sorrows away. Now that she's sober and they are safe and sound   
with a new chapter in their lives as they leave their home behind...what now? She finally acknowledges in this moment what these feelings are   
she's been too scared to say: love. 

But even though she finally acknowledges it to herself, she's not ready yet to say it to May as she needs a little more time to process it.   
Maybe after they find a new home. Maybe when she's truly ready once they settle down. Maybe after she and May are in a better place in  
their relationship. Maybe soon, as as tomorrow is not granted to anyone. But for now, she is relieved to have her friend back.

"Do you...?", May trails off in an uncertain tone "Do you still want that?", she asks again regarding their friendship which has been strained for a while

"I do. I do still want that very much", Salene whispers with tears of hope. Hope for their friendship to be repaired; hope for their bond to grow stronger  
than ever before. Hope for something more down the road...

"Really?", May says in awe yet relief as a smile forms

"Really", Salene confirms with a smile of her own as the two share a long, lingering hug as they breathe each other in

Their friends watched the heartfelt exchange with a content smile on their faces. 

"I'm glad you came back", Salene whispers in the crook of May's neck. May gets a slight shiver but sighs in contentment as she holds the red-head closer

"I'll always come back to you", May whispers in return almost forgetting those words hold a deeper meaning and sounded quite intimate

Salene's heart swelled at those words and doesn't say anything. For a moment, May is afraid she overstepped but her fear is  
eased by Salene holding her closer.

"I know", Salene whispers

Eventually they pull away as they look off in the distance where the city was and where they home used to be. 

"That's our home", Trudy says in a sad tone

"Not anymore", Lex replies

The friends all looked at each other before looking out in the distance again of where their home used to be.   
Jay holds Amber, while Jack and Ellie hold each other close; Slade is standing close to Ebony while Salene is standing   
between Trudy and May as they all lean on one another for support. Where do the Mallrats go from here? Only time  
will tell as they embark on a new chapter in their lives and enter a new world...

THE END


End file.
